1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a suitcase having an approximately cubic shape and two wheels that are disposed near opposed bottom corners of the suitcase, also a handle that is upwardly extendable and retractable from the suitcase above the wheels when the suitcase is standing. Furthermore a carrying handle is affixed on an upper side of the suitcase and, optionally, an extendable floor support located opposite the wheels on the floor side.
2. Prior Art
Suitcases of the above type are generally known for traveling purposes. They permit luggage to be transported independently over long distances on train platforms and in airport terminals and also when waiting in line at counters or the like.
During long waits it is a shortcoming, however, that the known suitcases, since they are oriented with their smallest cube surface facing upward when they are standing, are not suitable for use as a seat, particularly also because of the carrying handle being located on top.
It is the object of the invention to improve the above described suitcase in such a way that it is suitable as a seat.
This object is met in such a way that a seat surface is disposed on the suitcase, which, when swiveled, swung or folded out when the suitcase is standing, completes the top of the suitcase.
A suitcase that is equipped with this openable seat will advantageously have at least one sturdy frame or at least one sturdy upright shell that can absorb a significant portion of the seat load. The seat extends laterally from the support structure, and optionally over the same if the upper side of the suitcase is also wholly or partly used as a seat.
The opened seat area in each case is supported on the upper end of the support structure and furthermore hinged with a telescopic or folding support near a floor support.
In a preferred embodiment, the suitcase is divided into an undersuitcase and a hand suitcase that is fastened on top of the former and can be removed from the top and hooked-in on the side or swiveled off to the side in a hinged connection so that its top is flush with the undersuitcase, so that the two suitcases form a continuous seat surface towards the top. Both suitcases have a sturdy frame and/or shell structure that deflects the load to the floor support and wheels. The latter design involves the least additional time and expense.
The suitcase can be moved when the seat is open without having to adjust the telescopic extension of the handle, which is advantageous when waiting in long lines. When the seat is in use, the handle and telescopic extension assembly serve as a back or arm rest.
Advantageous embodiments are presented in the following FIGS. 1-7: